


You killed me.

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [22]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk!Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: There is a thin line between love and hate, Tony and Wade cross them often, eventually someone is going to get burned.





	

Fancy home, fancy Scotch, fancy everything. Yet there was no happiness here if you were to ask the brunet sitting in the couch with a few empty bottles of said expensive Scotch scattered around on the floor near him. 

There were traces of happiness around the apartment, but it was a happiness lost. A picture album with a few pictures of two men together, trophies of jobs cleared together, that stupid hand painted shield with the red and black logo on it that laid discarded in the corner.

He could see the black and red mask in the reflection of the windows of his penthouse and he simply grabbed one of the bottles drunkenly throwing it against the reinforced glass, making the bottle spat apart as the figure watched him silently judging.

“Fuck you! Fuck you right to fucking hell Wilson!”

He stared at the image in the window angrily, watching the motionless form as he reached for the bottle that still had some left, gulping it down as he stared at the form, his eyes glowing yellow behind tears he’d never admit he could shed.

“I have been shot, stabbed, thrown of bridges, but nothing ever killed me…” 

He threw the newly emptied bottle at the window as well, watching it shatter to, cursing himself for letting anyone close enough, for breaking his own code. Any kind of relationship is a liability, betray the ones that come close so they’ll leave, push everyone away, better they hate you then you getting them killed.

“You can’t die, you are unkillable, but instead you killed me…”

His hand reached for the final empty bottle, but they were shaking too hard, even he had his limits when it came to heavy liquor, yet he still remembered, he couldn’t forget, he couldn’t get blackout drunk. If he wanted to live he had to forget, since he couldn’t he was already dead, on the inside, now more than ever.

“I have been hurt before, but not like this…” 

No longer could he hold himself upright so he fell sideways on the couch, his eyes never pulling away from the reflection he was sure was a hallucination, the real Wade Winston Wilson would never be silent for this long, he was incapable of it. 

“Never like this, Wilson...oooh god it has never hurt like this before.” 

His hand blindly reached underneath the table, pulling a dirty red hoodie out from it, holding it close to him as he inhaled the scent as the tears didn’t stop, now more than ever Tony wished he could turn of his feelings, be the sociopath people assume him to be.

“You’re the only one who has ever been able to hurt me like this...you should have just killed me instead…” 

It was only when Tony finally went out cold that the figure in the window moved, silently walking towards the couch, leaning over it to check the man’s pulse just to make sure he didn’t drink himself in a coma.

“I am sorry Tony, you’ll get over it, you survived worse…” 

He pulled a blanket over the man in the couch silently before heading back out, hesitating at the open album tossed against the wall in the corner, picking out one of the fallen pictures and silently tucking it in one of his pouches, before he disappeared into the night.


End file.
